


Abstract Ways to Beat the Heat

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Siblings, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Milkshakes, Summer, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: It's hot, their apartments air conditioning it's on the fritz, and Roman just wants to be cool with his boyfriend. Until he finds a much more satisfactory way of beating the heat.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Abstract Ways to Beat the Heat

Roman hated hot days, they were gross and humid and made his skin either feel like it was falling off or being boiled. Unfortunately- gender dysphoria was also all of those things, making him hate the summer and its cursed hot days even more. You did not know discomfort until you mixed 90° weather with a bad day of dysphoria. And unfortunately for Roman- it was the middle of July, his gender dysphoria was flaring up worse than ever, and the air conditioning in his apartment was more fickle than that the hot water knob in a hotel shower.

He had just taken a freezing cold shower to try and take some of the heat out of his skin, and thankfully it worked a bit. At least Roman didn't feel nauseated because of the heat anymore. With damp hair that he didn't bother to properly dry so that it stuck to his head in thick, wet strands, he wrapped a towel around his body and walked into the bedroom of his apartment to find some clothes.

Roman picked up his binder from on top of the dresser and looked at it for a moment. He had basically been wearing the thing nonstop all summer, it was only at his boyfriend's, Logan's stern requests that felt more like demands, that he ever took it off. "Ah, what the hell?" With a shrug, Roman pulled his binder on over his head. Once he had properly adjusted himself in it, he ran his hands over his chest and sighed contently.

Next Roman rummaged around in the dresser until he found some underwear and shorts and put them on as well. He was just going to pull open the drawer that housed his shirts when he hesitated, "You know.." He said to himself, pulling his hand away from the handle of the drawer. "It really is too hot for a shirt." He looked down at his chest and shrugged. "This is fine."

With a yawn, Roman left the bedroom for the tiny ass living room that was connected to the kitchen and pretty much nonexistent dining room. He frowned at seeing the living room empty. Logan had left before he got into the shower for some ice cream and still wasn't back yet. Even though he was hot as hell, Roman would've loved to be cuddling Logan at that very moment.

Roman flopped down on the couch and picked up his cracked cell phone from where he left it on the coffee table. He opened his messaging app and wrote Logan a quick text.

**_Babe where are u???????????????????_ **

He sent it and then waited a moment, staring at his screen. But then Roman got bored of that and shut off his phone. He looked around the cluttered coffee table before spotting the TV remote and turning on the television. He was thankful that at least in all the broken things in their apartment, like the AC, and clothes dryer, and the garbage disposal, that the TV and wi-fi connection were never one of them.

Roman flicked through the few dozens of channels that came with the cheap cable package that he and Logan were subscribed to before some runnings of iCarly reruns caught his eye. Without a second thought he clicked on them and settled down to watch it. But as it was hot and Roman was more concerned for where his boyfriend was then for paying attention, he didn't really find himself paying attention. Mostly the show just became white noise as Roman's mind drifted away.

About ten minutes into the show, there was a somewhat aggressive knock at the apartment's door that immediately pulled Roman out of his thoughts. With a small shout of surprise, he jumped up from the couch. "I hope you're here to fix the air conditioning because I am  _ wilting _ !" He whined as he opened the door. When he opened the door, he was happy to see Logan. "Oh,  _ finally!" _ He smiled at his boyfriend, but also at the milkshakes that he was holding.

"Hey-" Logan said, awkwardly shuffling with two large milkshakes in his hand and a box fan under his arm. "I would have been here a bit sooner but it was difficult to carry all of this stuff up."

Roman took the milkshakes from Logan and stepped aside so the other could enter the apartment. "Why didn't you text me? I would have helped." He took a sip of one of the milkshakes which he guessed to be his since it was pink. He shut the door with his hip.

"I did text you," Logan pushed up his glasses and put down the fan. "But you never opened the message and I didn't want the milkshakes to melt." He shrugged.

"Oh-" Roman blushed, he handed Logan his milkshake. "Sorry, I was zoned out, y'know. Watching iCarly." He smiled softly.

"I can see that," With a nod at the TV Logan took his milkshake. "Don't worry about it." He took a long sip and his eyes traveled to Roman, "Haven't your worn your binder all week?" He asked, licking his lips. "You know what the doctor said, you shouldn't wear it as often as you are."

With a frown, Roman crossed his arms, but then that felt too hot so he uncrossed them. "What do you want me to do? Go around topless?"

A blush rose in Logan's cheeks and he quickly bent down to pick up the fan, "Definitely not." He hesitated, "I know that you like how you look in your binder, how it makes you feel better, but I don't want you to bind unsafely and hurt yourself."

Roman groaned, "I know, but-"

"You can wear one of my shirts if you take off the binder." 

Roman froze, "I can?"

With a soft smile, Logan nodded, "Just don't get milkshake on it, will you?"

"Since when have I ever gotten milkshake on your clothes?" Roman grinned. He took a step forward and kissed Logan's cheek.

"I can name at least three incidences," Logan smirked. "Don't you remember Cedar Point?"

Roman's eyes widened, "We made an agreement to never speak of Cedar Point again!" He whispered, despite there being no one around them.

With a roll of his eyes, Logan leaned down to kiss the top of Roman's head. "Of course, dear. Now go put on a shirt."

With a soft shake of his head, Roman walked past Logan, purposely bumping into his arm as he did so. He took a long sip from his milkshake as he walked into their bedroom. He put down his milkshake and then stripped off his binder before throwing it in the dirty clothes hamper. Then Roman went to the closet where Logan kept his clothes and pawed around inside until he found Logan's favourite shirt. It was soft from extensive wash and wear and had the Crofters logo on it. With a satisfied smile, Roman put on the shirt.

It was far too big on Roman, it went down past his thighs but he didn't mind because of how cool and airy it was and how it hid his chest. He also liked it because it was the shirt that he and Logan fought over who would wear the most.

With a grin, Roman shut the closet door and grabbed his milkshake as he left his and Logan's bedroom. He walked into the living room, sipping on his milkshake and saw that Logan had hooked up the fan so that it blew towards the couch where he was already sitting and waiting for Roman.

Roman walked around the couch and sat down beside Logan, "Hey." iCarly was still on TV, but when Roman sat down, Logan directed his attention from the show to him.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" Logan asked slowly after he noticed which shirt Roman had on.

Roman couldn't help but grin, "You told me that I could wear one of your shirts." He did his best to talk in an innocent voice but he was so close to laughing that he had to drink his milkshake to keep from giggling.

Logan put his milkshake down on one of the few coasters on the coffee table, "Let me reiterate." He pushed up his glasses, "Are you wearing my favourite shirt?"

"Oh this?" Asked Roman. He pulled at the hem of the shirt and looked down at it. "I don't know, Lo'. You never specified which shirts I couldn't wear."

Logan looked at Roman for a moment before sighing, "This is what I get for making you wear a shirt, isn't it?" He asked, grabbing his milkshake back up then wrapping his arm around Roman's shoulders to pull him closer.

"Yup," Pressing his cheek against Logan's chest, Roman laughed softly. He was happy to have the fan blowing on him and ice cream, because if he didn't he was sure laying with Logan like he was would have made him so hot he'd be crabby. "But I promise not to get milkshake on it."

"I'll hold you to that promise," Logan kissed his head then took a sip of his milkshake.

"Trust me, babe, I know you think I make messes a lot but just be happy you're not dating my brother." Roman shook his head. "He's  _ way worse." _

"Is that why you got him a stain stick for his birthday?"

"Wait what?" Asked Roman confusedly, "I never got him a stain stick-" He strained his mind to try and think of what Logan was talking about. His eyes widened when it clicked, "Oh  _ yeah _ , stain stick. Yep, yep, yep. That's what that was, a stain stick!" It wasn't a stain stick.

Logan was quiet for a long second, his milkshake straw against his lips. "It wasn't a stain stick was it?"

"It wasn't a stain stick."

"Well- um.." Looking away from Roman, a blush rose in Logan's cheeks. "You can wear the shirt."

A smile spread across Roman's face, "Thanks, L-"

"Just don't use your brother's stain stick to clean it if you get it dirty."

"Logan, sweety.." Roman started, clicking his tongue. He sat up so he would no longer be laying against Logan. "I hate you. I really do. I want a divorce. Get out of my apartment, I'm taking the kids to my mother's house."

Logan snorted, "Roman, we're not married and we don't have children."

"These milkshakes were our marriage license, and our kids are-" Roman gestured madly with his milkshake. "Our kids are Patton and Emile!"

With a grin, Logan wrapped his arm around Roman again. "I love you."

"I love you too," Roman said, "But I am so tempted to spill milkshake on your shirt now."

"Do it and you'll get the stain stick."

" _ Logan-babe-what-the-fuck!"  _ Laughed Roman, not even bothering to push Logan away.

Logan just smiled and held Roman close. He kissed his cheek. "Sorry, and as they say- ' _ my b'." _

Roman could only shake his head as he tried to catch his breath. He was smiling so widely that it nearly hurt. Logan was just too much sometimes and he loved him. Roman sat up and kissed Logan, unable to stop smiling as he did so. He felt Logan smiling against the kiss too. 

Roman felt Logan's arms wrap around him and hold him tightly. Even though the heat between them was starting to build up to an uncomfortable level, Roman didn't find himself minding much. But then suddenly there was a cracking noise and Roman felt something cold on his back. He and Logan quickly pulled apart.

Logan had squeezed his milkshake cup too hard and broken it, causing melted globs of vanilla milkshake to spill on to him.

"Oh no-" Logan said, standing up. He was trying not to get milkshake on anything else as he hurried into the kitchen, but it had coated his hand and was dripping on to the floor. "I'm sorry, Roman. Looks like I'm the mess-"

"Logan," Roman interrupted him, "Looks like you're getting the stain stick today."

In a second, both of them started laughing, forgetting about the mess that they had made and were doing nothing to clean.

When both of them were out of laughter and able to breath again, Logan said, "Only if you help me clean up this mess. But I don't think that it will do anything to help the heat."

"We're fighting fire with fire, Lo'." Smirked Roman, more excited to start cleaning than he had ever been in his life. "The hotter the better."

**Author's Note:**

> Does Logan get pegged? Yes, yes he does. Is this originally what I had in mind for this fic? No, no not at all. Do I like it anyway? Yup, yup I do. Is it crack? Yes, yes it is.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
